


Do You Love Me?(I Can Really Move)

by Im_Batman (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Dirty Dancing, Drinking, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Im_Batman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the year of '87, Castiel is dragged to a house party one weekend with Gabriel, where he does some very provocative dancing with an attractive stranger named Dean Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Love Me?(I Can Really Move)

     Light floods every window in the Harvelle household, but the real party is in the basement and surging into the living room. Castiel and Gabriel are immediately devoured by perspiring adolescent bodies, the stench of alcohol and air-polluting smoke. The record player crackles before filling the room with music and everyone scrambles to find a dance partner. Castiel is helpless against the current of party-goers pushing him in every direction and threatening to knock his glasses from his face. Suddenly there's cheering from the crowd and like a vast sea, they part.

     Castiel spots Gabriel at that moment, alongside a beautiful girl with olive skin, exotic shaped eyes, and curly black hair. The faded, red oak door to the room bursts open and the praising shouts heighten to a deafening level. A man saunters in, everyone croons, withdrawing further to allow him to slide past. He's the perfect Gatsby, the center of attention at any party. With sharp facial features, a tall, lean build and eyes the color of sea glass, he looks absolutely alluring.

     But soon again, the mass of teens are packing the place to the brim and spilling out the sides. Castiel is back to being pushed every which way and before he knows it he's colliding with a warm, firm body. His glasses get shoved into his face painfully and his nose is throbbing from the impact.

"Whoa, whoa! Hey there, my apologies." The voice is deep & baritone, sending vibrations throughout Castiel's entire being as he is still pressed against the stranger by the mob of guests. Cas finally manages to adjust his frames, blinking, he peers up at the unknown person, it's. . .the man from before. . .'Gatsby'.

     Castiel recoils, as if he's just been burned. Now there's more space between the two, but it's only a sliver of air. Someone behind him jostles Cas and he nearly tumbles into 'Gatsby's' embrace again. He seems to notice Castiel's panic of being in such close proximity and chuckles, sending a rush up Cas' spine.

"Hey, now I don't bite, not too hard anyways. I'm Dean"

     _Dean_ , apparently, holds his hand out to him and Castiel stares warily at the man's outstretched palm. Hesitantly, Cas takes it, and without warning Dean yanks him closer so that their bodies are flush against each other.

"Let's dance."

Castiel's knees are weak, Dean being the only force keeping him upright. Their faces are merely inches apart, Cas can feel Dean's warm breath tickle his cheek and wonders if he can feel the racing of Castiel's heartbeat through the layers of clothes between them.

     "But, won't everyone- won't they think-?"

Castiel struggles to spit out a response in Dean's presence, the man's defined body on his own and tempting mouth in full view throws off his train of thought.

"Won't they think we're a couple of _faggots_? For dancin' together?" *

Dean finishes the sentence for him with a raised eyebrow. He scratches his head,

"Yeah prob'ly. But a lot of these kids are stoned or seein' double or both. I doubt they'll remember our faces." *

     Despite Dean's reassurance, Castiel is still skeptical.

He huffs, "C'mon, I'm asking you to dance, not marry me!"

Castiel blushes and complies, a devilish smirk spreads across Dean's face as he pulls Cas impossibly closer. The record player switches to a new song, this one is faster than the last. Soon Dean and Castiel's bodies are moving in sync with the beat.

     Cas is too nervous, his eyes flit around the room in fear of being spotted in this compromising position with Dean. No one is staring though, and Dean tilts Castiel's chin up so that their eyes meet.

"Watch me, watch my eyes, alright?" Dean instructs, Castiel nods.

It's getting harder to breathe in the small room packed with panting, grinding multitude. Cas is becoming hotter under his clothes and suspects it's not just from the body heat of others.

     Dean and Castiel are only centimeters apart, lips nearly grazing, warm breaths mingling, hips rolling and swaying together. Dean speaks, breaking Cas out of his trance and sending little sparks & tingles over his skin.

"So what's your name, anyway?" Castiel turns crimson, realizing that during his earlier panic he'd failed to offer his name. But Dean is so close and he's staring at Cas expectantly, licking his lips and leaning in more unnecessarily, only throwing him off further.

"C-Cas. . . Castiel," he finally sputters, swallowing thickly.

     Dean hums and repeats the name slowly, trying it out on his tongue and Castiel shivers pleasantly at the sound of it. He pulls Cas even closer so that now their hips are touching and his knee is slotted in between Castiel's shaky legs. Cas gasps at the warm, unfurling sensation that goes straight to his groin and the friction from their grinding pelvis' only worsen his growing problem. Castiel is positively scarlet now as Dean's smirk widens and he sneaks his hands up Cas' shirt to caress his hip bones.

     Castiel is panting like the rest in the crowd now and overcome with desire, boldly pulls Dean desperately closer & tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Their chests skim and the contact makes Cas' nipples harden. All reasoning is thrown out, a low moan slips from his lips and Dean's grip on him tightens, he's breathing hard too now. They're practically rutting against each other in the center of the party, erections rubbing through layers of attire.

     Castiel lets out a low whimper in his throat and any control Dean had before is lost as he yanks him in for a searing kiss. Dean forces his tongue in Cas' mouth, all rough and needy as if trying to memorize every detail before time's up. Dean tastes like alcohol and smoke and mint. His stubble is scraping Castiel's face and his glasses are pressing harshly into the bridge of his nose, but when Dean reaches down to palm his cock through his jeans, any discomfort is forgotten.

Cas is close to the edge now, nearly about to come in his pants. He's drowning in Dean, his warmth, his hands, his scent. Castiel's biting into Dean's shoulder, a whimpering, sweating mess. They're both clinging to each other tighter than before, orgasms building.

"Shit! Someone called the heat! Everybody get the hell outta dodge!"

Cas gasps loudly, coming up for air. Everyone's scrambling towards the exit, the mass of people quickly thinning. Dean and Castiel still stand in the middle of the panicking teens, gulping in air.

     Dean closes the space between them, scooping up Castiel one more time and pressing a lingering kiss to his mouth.

"I'll see you again, Cas."

He feels the absence of Dean's presence immediately, but doesn't dwell on it when Gabriel grabs his arm, pulling him out of the house and a safe distance down the street.

 

                                                                                                        _End. . .I think._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Keep in mind that, yes while LGBT was introduced in the late 60's and while this story takes place in the 80's, there was still many groups and communities protesting gay rights and gay pride. Similar to today, where many people still oppose homosexuality. In the 80's Homosexuals still had to be wary because while a majority of the U.S. was slowly welcoming the idea, they often received harsh treatment and criticism from the few that still disapproved of gay liberation. Some were still afraid to be open about their sexuality. Luckily we've come a long way since then.**
> 
> ((I know the passage lost some of it's strength towards the end but my rhythm sort of strayed approaching the middle. I attempted to come back to it later and salvage but this is the best I could manage, sorry. :( 
> 
> However, I might write another chapter, it just depends on if I feel up to it.))

**Author's Note:**

> **Keep in mind that, yes while LGBT was introduced in the late 60's and while this story takes place in the 80's, there was still many groups and communities protesting gay rights and gay pride. Similar to today, where many people still oppose homosexuality. In the 80's Homosexuals still had to be wary because while a majority of the U.S. was slowly welcoming the idea, they often received harsh treatment and criticism from the few that still disapproved of gay liberation. Some were still afraid to be open about their sexuality. Luckily we've come a long way since then.**
> 
> ((I know the passage lost some of it's strength towards the end but my rhythm sort of strayed approaching the middle. I attempted to come back to it later and salvage but this is the best I could manage, sorry. :( 
> 
> However, I might write another chapter, it just depends on if I feel up to the challenge.))


End file.
